<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attract by VerdePradera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873122">Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdePradera/pseuds/VerdePradera'>VerdePradera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Injury, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, PokémonTrainer!L, PokémonTrainer!Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdePradera/pseuds/VerdePradera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is preparing for The Champions Tournament in Driftveil City but a ghost is determined to curse him. Drama ensues. </p><p>Pokémon Trainer AU for Lawlight Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Ninetales: <em>Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.</em><br/><em>Gengar: <em> It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees F.</em><br/>A fic for Lawlight Week 2020, Day 3: Kami/Ghost</em></em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Good job, Charizard, come back.’ I put him back in his pokeball and hang it on my belt. He has been Flying me throughout the region all morning ever since we arrived, he deserves a break. I’ll let him rest in the hotel room while I go for a walk around Driftveil City. As I check in at the hotel reserved for the champions and gym leaders and head to my room I feel a sudden chill run through me. Geez, these people have the AC freezing me to the bones.<br/>
<br/>
‘Have fun, take a rest, don’t break anything,’ I tell Charizard while I let him out to roam around the room, most of my pokémon are fine resting in their pokeballs, but Charizard has always been a bit of an oddball since he was a charmander when it comes to that. He likes to walk around the rooms and sleep on the floors whenever he can. But that was an easier task back when he wasn’t almost as tall as me, since he has behaved well so far so I might as well let him free as a treat ‘You have been doing well,’ I tell him as I pat his head.<br/>
<br/>
All of a sudden Ninetales breaks out of his pokeball and demands to be patted as well. He is an extremely jealous pokemon, I only indulge him because he deserves the attention. He is a better pokémon than Charizard for me, he’d Curse a trainer for a thousand years if it meant we could win a tournament, unlike Charizard who wouldn’t hurt a zubat if he could help it. I must admit it saddens me that the new training methods and techniques have left Ninetales a bit behind when it comes to raw power but we have long since found a way to strengthen him and work around his weaknesses as we traveled for my pokémon journey. <br/>
<br/>
Since he is out I might as well take the chance to take him with me to train for tomorrow. ‘Let’s go Ninetales, let’s train before it gets late.’ He follows me out of the room as we head to the exit.
<br/>
 Out of the blue Ninetales gives a sharp cry as I trip on nothing and fall flat on my face. Ninetales’ tails go up in the air and he seems ready for a fight, as if sensing something around me, I would let him fight it out but it’s highly likely that it is another gym’s leader ghost pokémon and that would lead me to a battle I’m really not in the mood for. ‘It’s okay Ninetales, I’m sure it won’t follow us out.’ Ninetales snarls while glaring at my shadow and then, suddenly, the temperature goes up by degrees and a breeze of air runs across the hallway. ‘Thanks for taking care of me,’ I say as we finally reach the exit. It seems whatever that was actually got scared and left, hopefully.<br/>
<br/>
The smell of the sea and food hit us as soon as I open the door, according to the Professor, Driftveil City used to be a small port city with a handful of inhabitants before the mining gave life to it. Now it has flourished beautifully and became the host city to the first Champions Tournament in the world, bringing in the most experienced and skilled Champions from every region across the nation. Obviously I myself have been invited to participate as well. As the reigning Regional Champion of the Kanto region.<br/>
<br/>
I have been the undefeated champion for six years already since I took the crown on my first try from Mikami Teru when I was twelve years old, becoming the youngest champion to ever do that. Sometimes I wish I had taken it from someone else, the guy keeps challenging me every time he can and has never had a chance. I have been trying to get him banned for years, but the Pokémon League will not let me.<br/>
<br/>
We walk to the outskirts of the city all the way to Route 6 to get away from all the buzzing sounds of the city. Grass, trees and mountains greet us, this will be a good place to train. I open my bag to find I have only two Max Repels, this will be a short training session then. I cover myself from head to toe with Max Repel to avoid encountering any low level pokémon; there is nothing that we hate more than Flamethrowing rattatas left and right. <br/>
<br/>
As we walk down the road we stray from the route to find a place where we can train in peace without being interrupted by random pokémon trainers. I spend the whole time looking pointedly at my shoes to avoid meeting eyes with anyone that might be around.<br/>
<br/>
‘Help! Is anyone there? Can someone please help me?’ A voice screams from nowhere, ‘Where are you?’ I answer as loudly as I can. ‘Over here! I seem to have fallen in a hole!’ I look around and find where the voice is coming from. There is a nine feet deep hole where the voice can be heard, I look down on it, a man wearing jeans and a white shirt looks back up to me. ‘Hello, can you help me get out? I fell down and I can’t seem to get out of here,’ He says, while holding up his hand to me. ‘Wait a minute, let me get my pokémon to help you.’ I take one of my pokeballs and call out ‘Gardevoir, come out.’ The pokeball opens and Gardevoir tackles me in a hug that leaves me wheezing. ‘Gardevoir get that man out of that hole.’ Gardevoir nods and disappears only to reappear seconds later with the man in her arms. He is crouching on the floor, barefoot and wide eyed, looking lost while he holds his shoes in one hand. Gardevoir shoves him and runs towards me. ‘Come back, Gardevoir,’ I say before she manages to hug me again, confining her back to her pokeball once more. I never would have caught her to begin with if she didn’t synergize so well with Ninetales, covering his weak points and boosting him further.<br/>
<br/>
The man stands up, puts on his shoes slowly and then proceeds to shove the dust off his clothes. He looks at me and says ‘Thank you, I was starting to think I’d have to stay in that hole forever. My name is L.’ The man offers me his hand and I take it. ‘I’m Light Yagami, a pleasure to meet you.’ L looks like a vagabond now that I look at him, his clothes are dirty, probably because he was in the hole and his hair is a mess of long black locks in disarray. Also, I’m quite freaked out by the fact that he wasn’t wearing his shoes even though he had them with him.<br/>
<br/>
‘Are you alright? How did you fall-’ L cuts me off before I manage to finish my question as his eyes widen in recognition and he exclaims ‘Hey! I know you! You were flying around this morning in your Charizard!’ I beam at him, this happens to me a lot when I Fly since shiny charizards are not something anyone gets to see every day, so people like to ask about him. ‘Oh, yes, I wanted to see the region a bit since I am not from here. I guess from your accent that you are not either?’ L blinks slowly, as if taking my question in and then answers ‘Oh, no, I am from a faraway region, you might not know much about it, it is called Galar.’<br/>
<br/>
Far, extremely far from here. I feel inclined to ask more when another chill runs my body, ‘It’s getting quite cold isn’t it?’ L hums in agreement while looking around as if searching for something ‘Are you looking for someone?’ L shakes his head no and adds ‘Kind of.’ For some reason he doesn’t say anything anymore and stares at me with dead black eyes underlined by circles darker than his hair. I stare back at him casually so as to not make things any more awkward. ‘Now, as I was saying, how did you fall in there? It seems quite hard to fall in there on accident.’<br/>
<br/>
L hunches on himself as he says ‘My pokémon pushed me.’ My eyebrows shoot up as I stare in disbelief, what kind of pokémon does that? L notices my surprise and continues ‘He is quite the mischievous fella, he escaped earlier and I have been trying to find him. I was close to getting him back on his pokeball when he pushed me into that hole and ran away. He must be close to us now, that chill you felt is because he was near us.’ I grimace at his words and sigh, a Gengar it is then. No other pokémon can do those things.<br/>
<br/>
‘Would you help me catch him again?’ L looks at me with big eyes and a soft smile. Now that I look at him closely he doesn’t look so bad, clothing aside, he is quite easy on the eyes; tall with lean muscles, pale skin and big eyes. If I were on vacation I would flirt with him, maybe even invite him for a couple of drinks. I might as well help him, Ninetales could take this training to fight ghost pokémon.<br/>
<br/>
‘Sure, L, I’ll help you find your Gengar.’ I try to smile, but another chill runs through my spine. Stupid pokémon is probably trying to curse me. L’s eyes widen as he notices this. ‘Sorry, he likes to curse people, he’ll stop when we catch him,’ L says apologetically. Eventually he crouches in front of Ninetales. ‘I hadn’t noticed it, you have a ninetales now’ L says while trying to pat his head, but he rejects him by moving away from him. ‘Did you know they say they can live a thousand years and develop deity-like powers as they grow ancient. Quite interesting eh?’<br/>
<br/>
I know, I have known this ever since I first got him as a Vulpix when I was a child. With time, Ninetales will become a god that walks this earth. ‘Yeah, I read that in a book when I was a kid, it seemed fascinating.’ L hums and keeps trying to pat him. It’s not very obvious but I notice it; even if he is stupid enough to to let his pokémon push him into a hole he is careful enough not to touch any of his tails.<br/>
<br/>
‘Where do you think he is now?’ L shrugs and starts walking north, ‘I think he must be close but I can’t really say, let’s go this way for now.’ I follow L closely with Ninetales by my side.<br/>
<br/>
L gives me a long sideways stare and then adds ‘And what are you doing in Unova, Light? You seem too handsome and orderly to be still adventuring in your pokémon journey around here at your age.’ I send L a flirty smile at the compliment and answer ‘I came here for the Champions Tournament tomorrow, I’m the Kanto representative.’<br/>
<br/>
‘Oh, fancy, here I thought I was just flirting with a random hot trainer.’ L says, smiling back at me, I chuckle lightly and wink at him. ‘Not only are you hot, you are smooth as well, eh?’ L bumps his shoulder into mine affectionately and I bump into him back.<br/>
<br/>
‘Maybe we should go for dinner together after we find Gengar,’ L suggests with his eyes glinting. I’m about to answer him when a sudden laugh interrupts me. I know Gengar is near before the chill even reaches me. ‘Mhm, it seems he is somewhere around here, look for any funky looking shadows.’<br/>
<br/>
I jump into the air when I look down and see Gengar staring back at me from my shadow Ninetales sends a Flamethrower at it while L shoves me away from it. Gengar steps out of my shadow and jumps towards some trees near us. He sends a Shadow Ball to Ninetales that sends him flying. ‘Gengar, stop that!’ L shouts at Gengar, but he doesn’t pay any attention to him as he runs towards us.<br/>
<br/>
L takes out a pokeball and tries to send Gengar back to it. ‘Come back.’ Gengar laughs hard and attacks Ninetales again with Shadow Ball. ‘Dodge!’ I shout Ninetales so he doesn’t take another hit, but it’s too late. Ninetales falls to the ground and I scramble to get one of my pokeballs. Gengar sees me doing this and rushes towards me. He takes my belt. My pokémon.<br/>
<br/>
Ninetales gets up and runs after Gengar ‘Hidden Power Ninetales, and be careful he has my pokeballs now.’ An ice beam hits Gengar dead on his back as he climbs a tree. Ninetales climbs right behind him and is about to hit him again when Gengar shakes off the hit and keeps climbing higher, Ninetales close on his toes, attacking him with Hidden Power until they reach the top of the tree. They must be about 60 feet high when I realize what Gengar is trying to do.<br/>
<br/>
Gengar jumps with my belt between his hands, surrounds Ninetales with it before he can do anything and then they start falling towards the ground.<br/>
<br/>
This is the worst version of Sky Drop I have ever seen and I’m screaming. He is going to kill Ninetales and I’m not going to let that happen. I try to run to catch him but L holds me in a death grip and I can’t get out. ‘You are going to die if you catch him.’ I scream louder as Ninetales hits the floor front paws first while Gengar dissolves in his shadow right before he touches the floor.<br/>
<br/>
I shove L away and run towards Ninetales, Gengar comes out of his shadow and L gets him into his pokeball before he can do more damage.<br/>
<br/>
Ninetales stands up distressed by my screaming but he is shaking all over and he can’t even stand on one of his paws. I take my belt from the floor and apply every potion I have on him.<br/>
<br/>
‘I’m really sorry Light, Gengar is not often like this. Let me help you.’ L looks at me pleadingly but it only serves to anger me further.<br/>
<br/>
‘I don’t care, you should have trained that blasted monster pokémon better instead. What kind of trained pokémon does that? It even threw you in a hole. You are a terrible trainer!’ L seems heartbroken at my words yet I can’t care less. He takes out a potion from his bag and offers it to me, but I refuse to have anything more to do with him.<br/>
<br/>
I send Ninetales back into his pokéball.<br/>
<br/>
‘I don’t want your help, you and your monster pokémon stay away from us! I’m taking Ninetales to the pokémon center and you better not follow me!’ I scream at him, this is terrible, ninetales is tough as nails, if he was limping it must mean there is something really bad with his paw.<br/>
<br/>
Dammit, the Tournament is tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
L stays back hunching on himself and holding his pokeball while I run back to the road and towards the closest pokémon center.<br/>
<br/>
‘I am terribly sorry, but his paw is broken, I don’t think he can fight tomorrow even after all we have done.’ Nurse Joy says apologetically yet firmly. I hope Ninetales curses you for a thousand years L. Nurse Joy and a handful of Chanseys had been treating Ninetales for almost three hours when she came back to tell me that. ‘We put his paw in a cast but it will have to rest for some time, this is non-negotiable.’ I feel so much anger inside me, at L, at his blasted Gengar and mostly at myself for going around fooling with him instead of training as I should have.<br/>
<br/>
Now I’m down my best pokémon the night right before the Tournament, I will have to rely on Charizard now. I sit in a chair by the waiting room while I wait for nurse Joy to come back and give me back Ninetales in his pokeball. I let my head fall forwards and hold it between my hands.<br/>
<br/>
Drip, drip, drip. Water droplets fall against the pokémon center windows as a storm starts. Just what I needed. Water.<br/>
<br/>
Water! That’s it! I can still win the tournament, I can transfer Greninja here and bring in Clefable as well, they are both good pokémon, tough and sturdy, perfect to make Charizard outshine his weaknesses. Yes, I will send back Ninetales and Gardevoir and bring them in. Their abilities are more than enough to make sure Charizard’s meeker personality doesn’t mess up my plans. I can do this.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I end up arriving at my hotel near midnight after nurse Joy handed me back Ninetales and I ran under the rain. I’m tired, dirty and covered in grass and drenched in water. My blood is burning in my veins as I curse L and his stupid ideas, and more stupid pokémon. But now I can fix this, there is still a chance for me to win and I’m going to take it.<br/>
<br/>
‘Move Charizard!’ I scream at him as he greets me at the door. ‘I don’t have time for you now, I need to call the professor and request a pokemon transfer! Don’t bother me or you are going back to Kanto as well.’ It’s a lie, but it will do to make sure he behaves, there is nothing that he hates more than leaving me. Charizard looks down and gets into his pokéball. I call the professor and send back Ninetales and Gardevoir, I won’t be needing her tomorrow if Ninetales can’t fight ‘Send me Cleefable and Greninja, I have changed my mind.’<br/>
<br/>
Or more accurately, I have been forced to…<br/>
<br/>
I take a shower to get rid of all the grime and get ready for bed, I can still win this tournament, this is a good strategy, even if it wasn’t my original one. L’s idiocy will not thwart my plans.<br/>
<br/>
I sleep in fits and wake up crankier than I have been in years. That stupid L, I hope he falls in another hole today and nobody finds him. Despite my anger and annoyance, I force myself to calm down and check my team one by one to make sure they are all in top condition and carrying the right items before I leave for the tournament.<br/>
<br/>
By nine o’clock my PokéGear vibrates and I leave the hotel with my backpack and my pokéballs tightly held in my belt. Decisively I walk down the streets of Driftveil City determined to win this tournament and go back home with a new title and a medal to hang on the wall at the League.<br/>
<br/>
I open the door of The Pokémon Tournament and a feeling of dread runs through my spine. ‘Hello Light, long time no see.’ L greets me sheepishly as I walk into the Pokémon Tournament Hall meant for participants.<br/>
<br/>
NO.<br/>
<br/>
Not you again.<br/>
<br/>
It can’t be.<br/>
<br/>
‘What are you doing here? I thought you were a tourist!’ I exclaim while he approaches me. This is unbelievable, I thought this useless man was a mere tourist who came to watch the Tournament. But if he is here it can only mean one thing. He is a Champion.<br/>
<br/>
‘Oh, I guess I should have told you yesterday, I am the reigning Galarian Champion, so I have been invited to join as well.’ He says apologetically while scratching the back of his head ‘I’m sorry about your pokémon, I hope it can still fight today.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished writing this brain dead, I'm sorry. Things will get better for them eventually! I'll go back to writing this later after I finish the Lawlight Week and my other fic.</p><p>Hit me up on Tumblr as <a href="https://halfiez.tumblr.com/">Halfiez</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>